Coleccionista de almas
by Renka Cross
Summary: Una tienda de antigüedades a media noche ¿que puede ocurrir? ONE SHOT PARTICIPANTE EN EL RETO "MES DE LOS SUSTOS EN LA ALDEA: ¿DULCE O TRUCO? DEL FORO LA ALDEA SENGOKU"


_**Coleccionista de almas**_

* * *

 **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

* * *

Un pequeño niño lloraba sentado sobre un charco de sangre proveniente de dos cuerpos en el suelo, sus padres a los que llamaba a gritos una y otra vez, su voz reflejando el dolor por el que estaba pasando, los cuerpos empapados con sangre , ojos vidriosos y piel y ropas destrozadas manchadas de rojo, poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo borrándose en un soplo, fue ahí cuando desperté, lagrimas rodando por mis ojos, sudor frio corriendo por mi cuerpo; la manta que me cubría en la noche estaba ahora en el suelo, estire mi mano y la levante volviendo a taparme con ella intentado calmarme después del sueño, todavía era muy temprano pero sabía que no podría volver a quedarme despierta, me senté en el sillón que estaba siendo usado temporalmente como cama apreté un poco más la manta sobre mi e intente que el efecto relajante llegara. La ventana que estaba tras de mi empezó a reflejar los primeros rayos de sol, sabía que debía levantarme, finalmente lo hice intentando dejar el mal sueño atrás.

* * *

—Que tenga un buen día— exclamé al cliente que había salido de mi tienda completamente satisfecho con el objeto que buscaba en sus manos

Gire a ver a mi alrededor mientras jugaba con el bonito collar que colgaba de mi cuello, la tienda que había logrado abrir hace ya un par de años, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, lleno de objetos que habían pertenecido alguna vez, esperando ahora por nuevos dueños, las cosas cambiaban muy seguido donde antes había un candelabro ahora había una escultura, cada objeto tenía una historia, algo que contar y eso era algo muy valioso, cada uno tenía una esencia esperando ser compartida con lo demás, y yo ayudaba a que eso pudiese realizarse, la mayoría de los objetos habían sido conseguidos de su anterior dueño, al que le hacía preguntas sobre el objeto en cuestión, algunos otros me eran conseguidos por diferentes conocidos, para finalmente ser colocados en mi tienda.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que el pozo de las almas se había cerrado, y la entrada ya no me era posible, algunas noches me despertaba preguntándome si todo lo que había vivido junto a Inuyasha y los chicos no era un sueño, llorando por su pérdida, deseando volver aunque solo fuera para despedirme, pero eso no había pasado, todos los días al amanecer me dirigía al pozo solo para comprobar pero como siempre el paso me era imposible, ¿era porque ya no poseía la perla?¿mi misión en el pasado se había completado?, esas y más preguntas fueron hechas en mi mente durante meses. En las caras de mi madre, el abuelo y Sota se notaba la preocupación que sentían por mí, varias veces los encontré murmurando a mis espaldas sobre mi condición y como sería posible ayudarme a recuperarme, cuando me di cuenta de esto decidí que ya no los haría preocupar más, tuve un sueño que me motivo a seguir y empecé con los estudios una vez más, después del sueño descubrí lo que quería estudiar, sería interesante aprender sobre la historia japonesa con más profundidad, descubrir cosas que habían pasado y que no sabía; empecé a salir con mis amigas, conocer personas nuevas, poco a poco los rostros de mi familia se veían más tranquilos, sin embargo la tristeza aun me embargaba en las noches, ¿Cómo estarían ahora?¿pensarían en mí? Más de una vez acudí al pozo intentando si éxito volver a colarme al mundo que añoraba. Con el paso de los años esto sucedía cada vez menos veces, me enfoque en mis estudios, la experiencia que mis viajes con Inuyasha habían proporcionado eran muy útiles en investigaciones y clases, mis maestros elogiaban mi conocimientos poco comunes sobre el pasado y me especialice en la época feudal, conociendo sobre la cultura, de la época logre terminar mi carrera en historia Japonesa con honores, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que podía empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida. Con mis estudios acabados decidí abrir una tienda de antigüedades donde las personas y yo, podríamos encontrar pedazos de un pasado que añorábamos, me encantaba encontrar antigüedades y llevarlas a mi tienda, era como encontrar un tesoro, un poco de cuidado y amor y estaban listas para ir con un nuevo dueño. Algunas veces encontraba algún objeto que llamaba particularmente mi atención y era integrado inmediatamente a mi colección, claro esto no sucedía muy seguido, estos objetos eran guardados especialmente, y no estaban a la venta a pesar de llamar la atención de algunos de los clientes habituales, estos objetos eran especiales porque eran representaciones de aquellos a los que extrañaba un pedazo tal vez de lo que recordaba que eran. Los objetos eran parte de mi colección que amaba siempre recordándome que mi vida en el pasado no era un sueño.

Después de abrir mi tienda me mude al pequeño cuarto que la misma tienda tenia iba habilitándola poco a poco como mi sitio de descanso , que si bien no tenía una cama contaba con un maravilloso sofá en el que dormía tranquilamente por las noches eso al menos hasta las pesadillas comenzaron.

* * *

Una chica parada en la oscuridad en la entrada de una pequeña aldea, un suspiro de felicidad se escapó por sus labios antes de avanzar hacia una pequeña casa, el silencio la abrumaba, sin embargo no hizo caso a sus instintos y siguió su camino hacia su hogar, entro y se encontró su casa vacía, la oscuridad la incomodaba, se dirigió hacia una mesa tomo una vela y la encendió solo para encontrar la peor escena que pudo haber imaginado, la cabeza de su madre se encontraba en la mesa justo al lado del lugar de donde había tomado la **vela** , los ojos vidriosos de lo que había su madre la miraron fijamente y un insecto salió de la boca de ella, la chica con el gran boomerang en su espalda soltó un grito lleno de terror y apartando su vista de la horrible escena frente a ella, solo para encontrarse con el cadáver de lo que había sido su padre, volvió a gritar y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano menor

—Kohaku — gritó ella llamando a su dulce hermano menor sin embargo no estaba, salió y corrió buscando por la casa sin encontrar ningún rastro de él cosa que la hizo suspirar con algo parecido al alivio, mientras buscaba encontró tiradas en el suelo las armas que sus padres usaban, sin haber servido en su objetivo. Con lágrimas en los ojos salió de su casa y buscó en la aldea gritando el nombre se hermano, la cera de la vela cayo en varias ocasiones sobre la piel de la joven pero eso no pareció importarle al llegar al rincón más oscuro tropezó con algo, cuando giro para ver qué era lo que había impedido continuar con su búsqueda, la vela proporciono luz hacia el objeto, y la chica no hizo más que gritar más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en su vida, una joven cara la veía desde el suelo, la cara de su hermano.

* * *

Me desperté gritando, esto ya no podía seguir así, me levante de mi improvisada cama y entre a mi tienda, encendí las luces y pude ver la hora, un bonito reloj de daba la hora doce de la noche, un crujido sonó en un lugar de la tienda, un murmullo empezó a escucharse, tome un candelabro que estaba cercano a mi y me dirigí hacia donde el sonido se había escuchado, hacia el pequeño rincón a lado de mi colección, y fue ahí cuando lo vi, un niño me observaba con rencor en su mirada sentado en el suelo, el candelabro se escurrió de mis manos y corrí hacia él—Shippo — corrí solo para abrazar al vacio, al lugar donde se encontraba Shippo, ahora ya no había nada, gire mi cabeza buscándolo solo para encontrarlo parado sobre un escritorio

—Coleccionadora de almas—susurró el viendo al infinito y tomando en sus pequeñas manos una **flor de** **plástico** que decoraba mi escritorio

—¿Kykio?¿ella es la coleccionadora de almas? —me atreví a preguntarle

—Viviendo una y otra vez los mas oscuros y crueles momentos de nuestras vidas—dijo el ahora mas fuerte mientras la flor en su mano quedaba destrozada —Atrapados en este tormento, que parece nunca acabar —grito el con odio en sus ojos

Fue ahí cuando comprendí, el niño de mi primer sueño, el niño sentado frente a sus padres era el, era mi Shippo, así como la chica en la aldea Sango y el joven frente a su maestro Miroku, comprendí, por supuesto que comprendí, cada uno de mis sueños no había sido solo eso, eran sus recuerdos, había visto los recuerdos que los perseguían algunas noches, había funcionado, no como esperaba pero lo había logrado, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras comprendía la magnitud de lo sucedido, lo había conseguido la perla había cumplido mi deseo tal y como lo prometió años atrás, ella me daría a mis seres queridos, los sueños de viajes a la época antigua no habían sido solo sueños, realmente había logrado conseguir un trozo de ellos, con ayuda de la perla cada uno de ellos había sido más fácil de conseguir ellos no me veían, la perla me había ayudado, me acerque a la vitrina y acaricie los objetos que se encontraban en ella, una espada esa, era Inuyasha, un arco Kykio, una **pequeña mascara** decorada con plumas y joyas , Sango, un **violín** Miroku, una pequeña banda de oro Kaede, un **vaso** con intricadas decoraciones y joyas incrustadas era Koga, delicadas flores de cristal Rin, mis manos recorrieron toda la vitrina, sabiendo que las almas de mis amigos realmente estaban a mi lado, había un lugar para cada uno de ellos.

La perla me había encontrado y me había cumplido mi deseo, yo era su dueña, una conexión que forman solo quienes han estado dentro de ella y sobrevivido entregando su alma en el proceso, una risa broto de mis labios ahora entendía a que se refería Shippo con lo de coleccionista de almas, no era Kykio, sin duda el titulo le iba, era yo, yo que guardaba y exhibía lo que quedaba de ellas en la vitrina, yo era la coleccionista de almas, gire lentamente la perla que colgaba de mi cuello, sabiendo quien sería guardada dentro de ella por la eternidad, quien sería la próxima persona en unirse a mi "colección" la persona más especial, en un lugar donde nunca podría escapar, era su turno, él debía estar conmigo

—Sesshomaru — susurre parada frente al gran espejo dorado que adornaba una de las paredes , camine hacia él y lo último que pude ver antes de entrar nuevamente al pasado fue mi reflejo una sonrisa en mi rostro y mis ojos brillantes de anticipación ante la futura adquisición, ahora estaría completa

—Sesshomaru— volví a susurrar antes de entrar al espejo.

* * *

 _La luz del local se apagó sin que nadie tocara el interruptor horas después una joven salió de un espejo con una cara retorcida en satisfacción y un aura espiritual rodeándola mientras tocaba una perla que estaba en su mano, se dirigió hacia la vitrina de almas y abrió una de las puertas, se detuvo antes de colocar el collar en la vitrina y con una con una sonrisa cerró la puerta que había abierto con la perla aun en la mano y se dirigió al espejo del que había salido vio su reflejo, y se colocó la perla en el cuello la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo aun mas grande dando una apariencia anormal a su rostro, pasaron los minutos y ella seguía frente al espejo contemplando su reflejo, el sol salió horas después y la joven chica se separó del espejo para comenzar un nuevo día._

* * *

¡Hola!

 _aqui mi intento de crear una historia de suspenso/terror, cualquier cosa pueden dejarlo en los comentarios,_

 _Fanfiction net/forum/La-aldea-Sengoku /160640/_

 _topic/160640/141315380/1/Concurso-Mes-de-los-sustos-en-la-aldea-Dulce-o-Truco_

 _ONE SHOT PARTICIPANTE EN EL RETO "MES DE LOS SUSTOS EN LA ALDEA: ¿DULCE O TRUCO? DEL FORO LA ALDEA SENGOKU"_

 _Palabras: 1974_


End file.
